Journey to the 12th Planet
by harathor
Summary: While on vacation at an old family cabin Tony and Gibbs find themselves abducted by strange beings from another planet who want to do an experiment on them. What is this experiment for? And how will it effect their relationship? Yet, they aren't the only ones going through this experiment either. (Title may change later on)
1. Chapter 1

Jethro sighs as he finishes the last of his Paperwork and stands with a groan "Ok people...the Team has two months' vacation to take starting tomorrow, Human Resources have been moaning to Vance and so...we are Ordered to take it and not step back into or onto the Navy Yard until the two months are up" he looks around his Teams desks and smirks "So...go on get!"

Ziva and Tim quickly grab their bags and disappear into the lift with a quick "Bye!"

Jethro chuckles as he grabs his stuff and takes a slow walk, smirking as Tony discreetly presses against his back as they wait for the lift to come back up

"So Boss...got any plans?"

He rolls his eyes "Got a few" with that he steps into the doors and watches in amusement as Tony gets in behind him and quickly presses the button to shut the doors as other Agents make a quick rush.

As one of them makes it, he backs away as he realizes that the terrifying Agent Gibbs is in there and decides to wait for the next one.

Tony smirks as the doors close and he turns to his new Lover "So...can I finally ride your arse?"

Jethro rolls his eyes at the statement and shrugs "I'm going away for the two months, to my Dads old Hunting Cabin" at the pout, he sighs "You are welcome to join me Tony...but there is no electricity or running water"

He cringes at the thought of no DVDs but then huffs "I'd drive myself crazy if I had to stay away from Work for two months without seeing my Boyfriend for all that time"

Jethro feels his cheeks heat up and he avoids the amused gaze "Your choice Tony" with that he disappears out of the opening doors and into his car "I leave tomorrow, 07:00 on the dot"

Tony watches him go and smirks as he jogs to his car and heads home to pack his bags.

+NCIS+

Jethro fills up his flask of coffee and glances at the clock with a sigh (You really thought Tony would like to join you...on a trip into the middle of nowhere without electricity? You have lost your marbles, Marine!) with that thought in mind he lifts a hand to cuff himself around the head as he finishes off-loading the truck. He smiles at his house before getting into the truck but pauses as he watches a pissed Tony being dropped off by Abby and shakes his head in amusement "Your car been nicked again?"

Tony growls as he removes his luggage from Abby's Herse and passes it over "Not funny Boss! And no, it wasn't nicked...just some kids thought it would be funny to slash my tires"

Abby bounces and hugs her friend "I am so glad that you are spending time with Bossman! Otherwise Toothpick would probably sack you for sneaking back in!"

Jethro chuckles as he kisses her cheek "I'll keep an eye on him Abs! Go and enjoy your vacation"

She nods and after squeezing them both, she heads off.

Tony narrows his eyes "How come no-one tells me to look after you?"

He shrugs his shoulders "No-one really knows the real me" he lifts a hand and gently strokes his Lovers face "They don't see past the gruff Marine...to the guy underneath"

Tony smiles and returns the gesture "No-one knows that you are a big softy, a cuddler at night"

Jethro frowns as he finishes off loading the truck "I'm not a cuddler...that was a onetime thing!"

He rolls his eyes "Of course it's a onetime thing...I've only spent the night once! All the other times we have been called into Work! That or we just haven't had the time!"

Jethro huffs "Let's not get into the whole moving in thing again...not now" with that he gets into the truck.

Tony sighs and gets into the passenger seat before turning on the radio and looking out of the window.

Jethro sighs and shakes his head as he pulls out of his drive and heads to the Cabin.

Tony huffs as he begins to get bored "We there yet?"

He grits his teeth "No"

"Oh...how much longer?"

Jethro sighs "About another hour"

Tony groans and looks around for something to do. A smirk crosses his face as he decides to check out the glove department...only to frown as he finds a Collar and leash set "You have a dog?"

He flares crimson and snatches it out of his hands before shoving it back into the glove department "No...now leave it!"

Tony smirks as he strokes the red cheek "You look sexy in red"

Jethro rolls his eyes before smirking and turning the car onto one of his shortcuts.

Tony yelps and grabs the 'Oh Shit' handle and closes his eyes as they drive on a dirt track. He growls as he hears Jethro's chuckle and decides that payback will be a bitch.

+NCIS+

Jethro huffs as Tony refuses to talk to him and sighs as he carries the luggage inside "You wanted to get here quicker..."

Tony narrows his eyes at him while snatching his bags from him and storming inside before changing his sick splattered clothes for a clean set.

Jethro shakes his head and turns his head towards the Sun, basking in the heat.

Tony reappears and pauses at the sight of the silver haired man. A soft smile crosses his face at the sight of the relaxed stance.

Jethro starts as a warm body presses against his back while strong arms wrap around his middle "I'm forgiven?"

Tony smirks as he nibbles up the strong neck before biting his ear, his smirk widening at the gasp of arousal the action produces and states "Maybe..." he grinds his arousal into the Marines rear "...depends on how good you make it"

Jethro groans and tips his head slightly, smirking as Tony latches onto his neck and marks him as his. Once he is marked, he steps away and carries the rest of the luggage inside "Come, let me show you around"

Tony huffs and follows him in. After seeing the Bedroom, with the double-bed and the small Kitchen with the Living-room with a fireplace, a rug and a small sofa...he sighs "There doesn't seem much to do here"

Jethro sighs "I did say that there's no electricity...but there is a water pump" with that he takes his hand and tugs him outside. He shows him the outhouse and then the rain collecting shower "I personally before to wash in the river"

He smirks as he gazes at him "I would like to see that" with that he leans forward and takes his mouth in a Dominating kiss, growling in delight as Jethro opens up and hands over control.

After spending the day topping up his tan while Jethro catches dinner, he sighs as he is handed a knife and is told to skin the deer "You have to be kidding me!?" he cringes as he pokes the carcass and jumps back on horror "It's still warm!"

Jethro huffs "Tony, I killed it so you should skin it" he sighs at the puppy eyes with the pout and holds out his hand "Fine then! You get the fire going then"

Tony smiles in relief and lets him have the gory job but pauses at the fact he can't find any matches "Er...how am I meant to start the fire?"

"With the flints...strike those stones together"

He nods and begins his work, shouting out in joy as he gets the fire going "I've done it! Jethro look! I've done it!"

Jethro smiles and nods before placing the venison on the tray while wrapping the rest of the meat up in paper parcels before getting rid of the remains.

Tony watches him move and smirks "You in Hunter mode is rather hot"

He rolls his eyes "Whatever DiNozzo...now how do you like your meat?"

After enjoying the meal Tony tugs his Lover to the river "Come on! You need a clean!"

Jethro huffs "Tony, the water will be freezing!" he gets ignored and a playful narrowed eyed look is the only warning he gets before he is shoved into the water!

Tony chuckles at his wet Lover and decides to join him, gasping in shock at the freezing temperature and swims over before wrapping himself around him "I-It's freezing!"

Jethro chuckles and quickly wipes away all traces of the Stags blood from himself before tugging a cold Tony out of the water "It's warmer in the morning or just before dusk" with that he leads them back to the Cabin and after stripping them both off, he guides a shivering Tony into the bed before getting in and wrapping himself around him

"T-Thought you said y-you weren't a c-cuddler?"

Jethro leans up and raises an eyebrow "You don't want to share my body heat?" he shrugs and goes to pull away "Fine then, I'll sleep over there"

Tony growls and tugs him back, smirking as Jethro curls up around him with his head resting in the crook of his neck while a arm and a leg traps him underneath the warm body. He lets out a deep sigh and kisses the top of the damp silver hair "Night Jethro"

"Night Tony" with that both men settle into a deep sleep, curled around each other with only the sounds of nature around them.

Meanwhile someplace else…

"Michael… Michael…. Michael!"

"Huh? Did you say something Lizzie?" Michael asked looking up at the dark haired woman.

Lizzie smiled as she shook her head. "It's our lunch break Michael we'll be getting fifth graders coming here to tour the museum." Lizzie noticed that Michael wasn't paying attention to a word she said.

She let out a sigh, "He should be home this evening shouldn't he?"

"Yes, I can't wait I'm going to pick him up at the airport after work. Thank god I don't have to work at the observatory tonight." Michael said excitedly.

"I don't know how you manage Michael you working two jobs and Mark is going on dig sites in god only knows where, plus teaching a class at the college. And you want to adopt a child." Lizzie said.

"It seems like the best thing to do Lizzie. I mean since we've been married we've talked about it briefly adopting a child to make our family complete."

"So, what does Mark think about adopting a child?" Lizzie asked as they headed out for lunch.

"He's for it Liz he wants children as much as I do. I want to raise kids with him."

"I'm still surprised he still has his job."

"Why do you say that Lizzie?"

"You know damn well I said that Michael. You started dating Mark when you were a student of his some people might say you were having sex with him just to pass his class."

Michael blushed a deep shade of red it was true he couldn't help it when he first arrived in Mark's class he got lost it those deep blue eyes. He often watched him closely eyeing him as he taught the class he often found himself drooling while in his class. He heard some of the girls' gossip about Mark which irritated him. The nerve of those girls ogling Professor Harmon, one girl in his class had deliberately wore a low cut shirt and a mini skirt she asked him for help on a problem assignment. Anyone could easily look down at her cleavage. She had flirted with him right then and, well it didn't end well. The next day Michael noticed that girl was no longer in the class.

He had at one time heard a rumor from one of the girls that Professor Harmon was gay. Michael wasn't sure how it happened but one day he ended up in bed with him. They were both adults and they talked it was hard to date him when he was Michael's teacher. However, they managed now happily married since last month.

"Michael…earth to Michael!" Lizzie said bringing his attention back to the present.

"Sorry Lizzie."

"Man, I'll be glad with Mark gets back so you won't be in la la land anymore."

After work Michael drove as fast as traffic would allow to the airport Mark's flight should be coming in soon. Once he finally arrived at the airport he waited as patiently as humanly possible for him Mark had been gone for two weeks or more to one of those Middle East countries. It felt like an eternity since they've been together.

Michael saw the plane Mark was on and his smile grew wide like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He saw Mark come out of the terminal and he looked gorgeous he looked like Indiana Jones the way he was dressed but much hotter than Harrison Ford at least in Michael's mind.

"Mark!" Michael called out happily as he jumped him enveloping him in a bear hug. Mark was taken aback just a little as he returned the hug. "It's good to see you too Michael." Mark said with a smile.

"I missed you." Michael said as he kissed his husbands cheek. "Here let me get your bags, Mark there's something I want to talk to you about."

"I know you want to adopt a baby. Tomorrow we will go down to the orphanage to get all the paper work signed out so we can adopt a baby."

Michael gave one of his dazzling smiles as he walked his husband out to the car. "I just want to have a relaxing night with my husband." Mark said.

"Yeah I like that idea." Michael said as he pulled out of the parking lot at the airport heading home.

Meanwhile somewhere far out in space

"Captain…. Is this mission wise?"

"Something wrong Lieutenant? The government has given us strict orders to get this to work by any means necessary." The captain said.

"I know, but…"

"The creatures on this particular planet are the only ones with our similar DNA." The captain said.

The ship came closer to the pretty blue planet. "What's the name of this planet again?" someone asked.

"It is called several different names, Earth, Gaia, Terra are just a few names given." The Lieutenant said.

"There's got to be millions of them down there, who are we going to use?" Someone else asked.

"We need four of them, two to actually go through the experiment and two to help move it along." The doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the science stuff mentioned in this chapter is from stuff i read about. Food for thought as it were. **

Tony woke up in the middle of the night wrapped snuggly in Gibbs arms. He just wanted to snuggle closer into the warmth that Gibbs provided however, nature called and he had no choice but to get up. He managed to get out of those arms which were no easy feat Jethro didn't want to let him go.

He quietly left the cabin to head to the dreaded outhouse to do his business. As he stepped outside into the cold night air he shivered as the wind brushed up his back. He wanted to hurry and get back into that warm bed where that sexy man was waiting.

On his way back to the cabin he saw something in the sky. Something flying across the sky coming closer and closer it seemed. "Jethro!" Tony called out alarmed at seeing what he was seeing.

Jethro got up immediately when he heard the alarm in his boyfriend's voice. He came out and stood next to Tony "What is it Tony?"

"Look!" Tony said pointing. Jethro looked in the direction to see some type of spacecraft coming towards them. He felt Tony press himself closer into his body as the ship was practically right above the cabin. "Somehow I feel like I'm in the movie War of the World or something." Tony mumbled into Gibbs chest.

He enjoyed those sci-fi alien movies, but seeing the real thing was terrifying. Jethro held him close kissing his head he glanced up towards the ship as a bright light shined down on the both of them. "What the hell?" Jethro asked as he held onto Tony tighter.

In a flash the light disappeared as did the ship leaving the cabin with the two men.

Meanwhile…..

Mark and Michael were almost home when Mark saw bright headlights in the mirror from the car behind them. "Michael the ass behind us wants to pass better let him pass, those lights of his are going to piss me the hell off otherwise."

Michael nodded as he pulled off to the side of the road. They waited a while but they didn't see the car drive pass. Suddenly, the light from the car that was behind them was now in front of them. "What's the deal here?" Mark asked as he got out of the car. Michael quickly got out as well. There was no car in fact they were the only ones on the road which was eerily creepy in itself. Some weird things are rumored to happen on this road.

The two of them looked around for a few more minutes. "Come on Mark let's go home." Michael said getting into the car. Mark shrugged as he got in and they headed home again. The car began to shake intensely. Michael pulled over and stopped the car again the car continued to shake. As they got out of the car a large light shown down on them.

In an instant the light was gone leaving an empty car on the side of the road.

When Tony came to he found himself in an unknown room with Jethro. He glanced around he spotted two other men lying down unconsciously not far from Jethro and himself were. Jethro and the others slowly stirred as they got up and looked around.

A door opened and the thing that kidnapped them appeared. They were tall taller than the average man, they had absolutely no hair on them what so ever, their skin was an unusual color some of them were dark real dark, while others looked albino, their eyes were two different colors. They stood around the four men as the four of them looked from one alien to another.

"What do you want?" Jethro asked them.

"Isn't it obvious Jet they want to probe us or something." Tony whispered in his ear.

The aliens didn't say anything as they carefully studied the four men. "Where do you think they came from?" Michael asked.

"They came from Mars they're going to destroy earth because it destructs there view of Venus." Tony said."

Tony was quick to receive a slap to the back of the head. "Could they possibly the so called annunaki the Sumerians talked about?" Michael asked no one in particular.

"The ones who traveled on Nibiru/Marduk who had a battle with Tiamat destroying her satellites and splitting her in half creating the Earth, the asteroid belt of heaven, and the moon." Mark said.

One of the aliens raised an eyebrow; well he would have if he had eyebrows. Said Alien turned to the others of his race speaking in a language none of the men understood. Tony let out a gasp as an alien hand grabbed at his privates. Giving his cock a gentle but firm squeeze. He wasn't the only one being touched and grabbed.

Jethro wanted to do something about all this as they touched and felt him up but he couldn't not if he wanted to get killed outright. He felt a hand rub his ass before it slipped in through his sweats the hand gave a gentle squeeze before he felt a finger rub around his opening.

Mark and Michael were receiving similar treatments being touched. Mark let out a sharp intake of breath as one alien rubbed his cock bringing it to hardness. Michael felt fingers press firmly against his abdomen as hands roamed over his front and backside. Finally after a while one of the aliens spoke up.

"You and you follow me." The alien said pointing to two of the four men.

"Wait a minute I'm not going anywhere!" Jethro said.

"Very, well we'll just do it here then." The alien said as he jabbed Jethro with a large needle into his abdomen. Jethro let out a painful scream as he fell to his knees. "Jethro!" Tony yelled.

Michael bit his lower lip as he moved closer to Mark not liking this one bit. One of the aliens spoke up again speaking harshly to the alien that struck Jethro with the needle. The alien handed over its needles to the other before heading off.

"I do apologize the doctor just wants to get this over with. If you'd be so kind as to cooperate…."

"What the hell did he do to Jethro! What's this all about?" Tony asked furiously.

"Please settle down. I assure you we are not going to hurt you…."

"Hah!" Tony said as he helped Jethro up slowly. "Are you alright Jethro?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"The doctor was just doing his job. I shall finish it."

The four men slowly started backing away from the alien. One of the aliens came up behind the other one the doctor wanted holding him in place so he couldn't run away.

"Let him go!" Mark said.

The alien with the needle swiped something over Michael's abdomen as he struggled to get away. Michael grits his teeth trying not to scream in pain. Tony was a little concerned okay a lot concerned why did they only pick two of them to inject god knows what into them? What do they want?

The four of them were escorted out of the room. They reluctantly followed the aliens in fear of their safety. Mark glanced out a window at the wide openness of space, "Look Michael the asteroid belt!"

Michael glanced at the flying rocks in wonder it's one thing to see them through a telescope at the observatory, but seeing it up close like this was simply astounding. "Wow."

Tony and Jethro glanced out the window of the flying rocks moving pass them on this ship. "When Tiamat was destroyed in the celestial battle with Nibiru the asteroid belt was formed and the earth was born. Those flying comets are what remain of Tiamat." Mark said.

"Which is why they are traces of water vapor inside the asteroids Tiamat was once covered in water right?" Michael asked.

They heard a chuckle from the aliens. "You're quite a scholar. Now then you two will stay in this room." The alien said as he opened a door letting Mark and Michael into the room. Mark and Michael glanced around the lavished room a large bed lay at the far end of the room. "Make yourself at home we shall discuss everything in the morning when you've had your rest."

With that he left the two alone as he escorted Tony and Jethro to their own room. "Well, Lieutenant what do you think of my choice to go through this whole experiment?" The captain asked.

"Sir, to be honest I don't like it. Forcing them into this it's just not what I was expecting." The lieutenant said.

"I admit the doctor was a bit out of line in his actions, but it's mandatory lieutenant if we want to make sure our race doesn't completely die out. The doctor has informed me that these earthlings DNA are the closes to our own. I don't want another incident like our first attempt at this." The captain said.

The lieutenant knew all too well about it. "Still, forgive me captain but the way the council mentioned our mission it sounded like they had more of ulterior motive for this."

"You're thinking too hard Lieutenant. The government just wants to make sure we don't die out."

"I guess."

The captain turned towards the screen that showed the four men in their rooms. "It should be starting now." The captain said.

Tony glanced around the room he was in with Jethro. He noticed an odd fragrance in the air which assaulted his nose. Tony pushed Jethro down onto the bed pinning him down as he began to ravish his body.

"Tony….what the hell! Get off me I am in no mood…." Jethro said before the same fragrance hit him as he began to rut up against him.

Clothes were torn off in seconds. Jethro felt so hot he wasn't expecting to go this far with Tony this soon. But he didn't care he couldn't help himself as he spread his legs wide inviting Tony to continue. Tony did just that as he slowly began to prepare him for what was to come. He slid one finger into Jethro listening to him moan with need was almost too much. He felt so warm and his sphincter was gripping his finger.

The captain subconsciously wet his lips as he glanced at the other screen of Mark and Michael. He saw the one he inserted the formula in suck greedily on the head of the other man's penis. The man then pulled his cock from the other's mouth. Michael lifted his legs up to his chest as Mark aligned his cock to his opening.

The captain watched as the man began to slowly push into the other. Michael let out a pleasured moan as he felt his husband fill him completely. Mark bent down capturing Michael's lips as he began to slowly move back and forth.

The captain glanced at the other screen to see the other two going at it. "These earthlings certainly get right to it don't they captain." The lieutenant said.

The captain gave a small nod as he found himself extremely turned on. "Lieutenant our shift is over for now it's time for beta shift to keep an eye on them. Come let us go back to my room."

"Captain, with all due respect sir what you're implying is against regulations."

"Just what am I implying lieutenant?"

"That we… we…" the lieutenant said blushing as he couldn't get the words out.

The captain gave a slight smile "don't worry lieutenant no one will know your job is safe." The captain said as he took his lieutenants hand and escorted him to his room.

"Oh God Tony!" Jethro shouted as Tony hit his sweet spot dead on. Tony bent down and nipped at Jethro's nipples as thrust harder into him.

Jethro couldn't take it anymore as he came all over his chest. Tony's cock was gripped harder by Jethro making him cum deep inside.

Mark and Michael had been going at a steady pace since they started. Michael's hands moved down Mark's muscular back until they lay on his buttocks. Michael gave a light squeeze which made Mark thrust right up to his prostate making him cum instantly. Mark continued to move inside of Michael until he too came.

Tony and Jethro lay on the bed after their love making. Jethro looked down at Tony and noticed he was still hard Jethro laid his head down on the pillow raising his ass into the air and waited. Tony was shocked that Jethro wanted to go again so soon. He wasn't going to complain though as he sank his cock into the welcoming heat.

Mark found Michael in his lap only minutes from there last time. Michael grabbed Mark's cock as he slowly sank down enveloping him.

The moans of these men mating could be heard from everywhere in the ship. The ones stuck watching them had to catalog how many times they mated and how long between each mating session.

"Oh God Yes!" Jethro shouted as he gripped the sheets Tony began nibbling on his shoulder before moving up and biting his earlobe. "Damn Jethro you're so fucking tight!"

"Shut up and fuck me Tony!"

Tony began pounding Jethro into the mattress not being able to control his desire. Jethro came all over sheets sweat dripping from his body. Tony came soon after, he pulled out of Jethro exhausted and sweaty the two lay down on the bed to rest even though they were both extremely hard and needed release.

Michael let out a cry as he thrust himself hard on Mark's shaft cumming all over both of them. Mark laid him down gently on the bed as he continued pounding into him harder and harder. Finally, Mark leaned his head back as he came with a cry of release into his husband. He pulled out and lay down beside him wrapping his arms around Michael as he let sleep take him over.


	3. Chapter 3

The captain woke up the next morning next to his lieutenant. How he loved his lieutenant just as much as those earthlings do if any of his other crew members knew about this he would lose his command of the ship taken off this mission completely. Who knows what they'd do to his lieutenant, his job was his life.

Brown and hazel eyes fluttered open as the lieutenant woke up. "Captain…?"

"Good morning lieutenant." The captain said with a smile.

"Morning…?" lieutenant said puzzled before he jumped out of bed. "Crap our shift should be starting soon!"

"Easy lieutenant it's still early come back to bed." The captain suggested.

"No captain I shall take my leave and meet you on shift." Lieutenant said as he headed towards the bathroom they shared where he could slip into his own room. The captain watched his silky cream colored skin walk out how he desperately wanted to pull him back into bed.

The captain reluctantly got up dressing himself before heading off to do his captainly duties. He met with the beta shift "So how are they doing?" the captain asked.

"Captain the four earthlings have consummated a total of seven times with brief moments of rest in between." One of the aliens said handing over there data.

The captain glanced over the data that seemed to be a lot of times to consummate. Especially, when the dial that released the aphrodisiac into the room was on low. "Yes, thank you you're dismissed get some rest." The captain said.

The two aliens nodded giving the captain a salute before heading off. The captain looked at the data again before looking up at the screen. The two earthlings on the right were lying on the bed spooning if the small moans coming from the other man was anything to go by. The ones on the left were already on top of one another sucking each other's erect cocks.

The younger looking male took the others cock out of his mouth as he licked at the others opening. "Captain…?"

The captain nearly jumped out of his skin. "Lieutenant! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I apologize sir." The lieutenant said a smile crossing his lips. The captain handed over the data for the lieutenant to look over.

"This is extremely high captain."

"I know that, it worries me these are creatures of flesh and blood. They aren't objects to endure this kind of treatment. I expected them to consummate a couple of times throughout the night, but this many?"

"I understand sir."

The captain noticed the dial for the aphrodisiac was set on high. "Well, that explains things." The captain said as he turned the dial off completely. "Lieutenant did you turn the dial on high?"

"No sir, I put it on low like you told me too."

"Hmm…well lieutenant come on let's take care of the earthling they're probably nearly dehydrated. Then we need to take the two of them to see the doctor." _I'll get to the bottom of this later._

The captain went into one room and the lieutenant in the other. He looked at the two sprawled naked on the bed after completing yet another mating this early in the morning. Their bodies were sweaty as they breathed in and out.

The captain woke the both of them up so they could drink some water. Jethro attempted to cover himself up with the blanket feeling self-conscious as the alien looked down at him. Tony just laid there on the bed in a relaxed state. The captain gave the both of them water watching them drink intensely. Once they were finished the captain pulled the one that had been injected out of bed.

"Hey…!"Jethro said not like being handled like this.

Tony got up and dressed alongside Jethro. However, when the captain opened the door to let them out he only let Jethro out making Tony stay in the room. "Hey what gives? What are you going to do with Jethro?" Tony asked irritated.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back." The captain said before leaving.

Tony let out a yell of frustration. This is so unfair what are they going to do with his boyfriend? He just wanted to spend a nice quiet time with his boyfriend during their time off was that so much to ask? Now they were out in the middle of space abducted by aliens to be tested on like guinea pigs. Life was completely unfair!

Jethro followed the captain down the hall not sure what to expect. Another alien came out of one of the rooms with one of the other guys.

The guy gave Jethro a look that basically asked him if he had any idea what was going on. Jethro just shrugged as they followed the two down the hallway. The two of them were escorted into another room. Jethro noticed the alien that jammed him with a needle he narrowed his eyes as he backed towards the door.

The captain was speaking with the doctor in their native tongue before leaving with the lieutenant. Leaving Jethro and the other guy alone with this crazed maniac. The doctor just gave a smile at the two men as he picked up some weird looking device and headed towards the men. The two men backed away towards the door trying to find a way out of here.

"Easy you two I'm not going to harm you." The doctor said.

"Yea like I can believe that!" Jethro snapped.

"Yes, I can understand your uneasiness about this, but I just want to run a scan over you to make sure there isn't any internal damage or anything from your excursion last night."

The doctor ran his scanner over Michael first looking carefully at his insides. A smile graced his thin lips at what he saw the man was coming along nicely, he then did a quick scan on Jethro and found the same thing.

The doctor put his scanner away as he called for the captain and lieutenant. "Lieutenant…escort these two men back to their rooms I'd like to have word with the captain." The doctor said.

The lieutenant nodded as he took the men who were more than happy to leave back to their rooms.

"What is it doctor?" The captain asked.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the two men have successfully developed a uterus thanks to the injections. The bad news is they haven't conceived yet it may take some time."

"They mated seven times during the night and once this morning." The captain said.

"That seems a bit much…" the doctor said.

"I know I found the dial was up on high."

"High? Captain, it seems like someone is trying to speed up the process of development. However, they'll end up killing them in the process then we'd have to start all over again."

"I know I intend to get to the bottom of this." The captain said.

The captain left the doctor it was time to talk to the four earthlings answering their questions and what not. On his way back one of his crewmembers stopped and talked to him.

"Um…captain how are things progressing?" the member asked.

"Its progressing just fine the two earthlings have developed a uterus its only a matter of time before they conceive a child. The dial was on high you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No sir, I wasn't on the beta shift."

"Of course."

"Captain, what if we placed the four earthlings together in one room and let the aphrodisiac take over?" the alien suggested.

The captain looked at the crewmember pondering that thought. "Private, as good as that idea sounds we cannot do something like that."

"Why not sir? It might make them conceive offspring faster."

"Because Private, we don't know how the earthlings will react specifically the two alpha males will they be willing to share? Or will they attack each other?" the captain said.

"I…I understand sir."

"Good dismissed."

After the private left the captain continued onward to have a nice long talk with the four earthlings. Something he wasn't looking forward too.


	4. Chapter 4

The captain headed back towards where the earthlings are being kept and properly looked after he hoped. He certainly didn't want another incident like this morning. He received a call from his lieutenant.

"Captain! We have a situation?" the lieutenant said.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

The connection was breaking up from the static. The only words he made out of what his lieutenant said was. "Alpha's, wall, pheromones, help!"

The captain ran back towards the rooms. He placed a mask over himself to keep him from inhaling the aphrodisiac. As he entered his eyes went wide at what he saw all four earthlings were in the same room, the alphas were mating with their mates like wild animals as they snarled and growled at each other. This wasn't good; this type of rough animalistic sex wasn't good for process no matter how hot it looked. The alphas could hurt their mates internally not to mention what they could do to each. Their mates had blissful looks on their face as they lay there taking what their mates gave them. They were moaning in pure ecstasy. The captain looked around the room to find his lieutenant.

He found him sprawled out on the floor naked stroking his growing erection. "Lieutenant!"

"Oh captain! I'm so hot please help me find release!" He begged.

The captain shook his head his lieutenant has inhaled the pheromones, he had to get him out of here before he became part of the experiment. He picked him up his lieutenants body and began to drag carry him out of the room.

"Mmm…captain you feel so good, but you're so tense I suggest I help you relax." The lieutenant said.

The captain let out a shiver at what his lieutenant was implying oh how he would love to indulge with him. Now was not time with him drugged up and everything. The lieutenant's erection was rubbing against his thigh hard which was extremely distracting. He glanced over at the earthlings the alphas looked like they were about ready to cum deep inside their mate. He had to hurry before the two alpha started to fight each other for rights of the others mate and territory. This isn't what was supposed to happen? Someone was messing with his command.

He leaned the lieutenant up against the wall once they were out of the room. He went to stop the aphrodisiac the lieutenant grabbed his arm, "Captain please help me!" the lieutenant said with pleading eyes.

"Stay here I'll be back soon to take you to the doctor." The captain said.

"Captain please could you give me a kiss? Just a little kiss…" The lieutenant asked giving him innocent hopeful eyes. The captain was very tempted but if he kissed him now he'd contact some of the pheromones that were still running through his lieutenant's body and he wouldn't be able to stop himself after that.

"I'm sorry lieutenant."

"What's going on here?" one of his crewmembers asked coming down the hall.

"Can you two take the lieutenant down to see the doctor?" the captain asked.

"What happened to him? Why is he laying naked against the wall for?"

"He has inhaled some of the pheromones. Take him to see the doctor then tell the doctor to come to the earthlings' room as soon as possible. They need to be checked on."

The two crewmembers nodded as they helped the lieutenant up to take him to the doctor. After they left the captain quickly went to the control room. Nobody was there he glanced at the screen. The two men have pulled out of their mates the two alphas will now fight each other to death unless he could find the damn dial.

He turned the dial off and looked back up at the screen. The two alphas were still fighting throwing punches at one another and what not. There must be still plenty of the aphrodisiac in the air in that room he glanced at the beta men who were growling with need. "Son of a…!" The captain yelled he'd have to break them all up himself wash the pheromones off their body.

He got back down into the room in time to see the two beta men making out with each other while the alpha ones continued fighting with each other. This isn't supposed to happen! One of the alpha males picked up an object to bash the other's head in. The captain intervened quickly, holding the two of them off with all his strength he could manage without killing them. _Where the hell was the doctor! I could really use a sedative on these two men!_ The captain thought to himself angrily.

The two alphas continued to snarl as they tried to find away against the obstacle in front of them. So, they could fight each other to show who was the more dominant male to have the privilege of two mates and the territory of the room.

The captain was getting irritated. These men had too much testosterone clearly the doctor wasn't coming he'd have to take matters into his own hands yet again. He pulled out a Taser something he didn't want to use but he had no choice anymore. He tased them both the alpha males now lay on the floor twitching. He glanced at the beta males who were rubbing themselves against each other trying to get off.

The captain let out a sigh as he went and pressed a button on the wall. An object came down from out of the ceiling as it sprayed water all over. Jethro looked down at the naked man under him he was completely confused as he pulled away from Michael. Michael looked just as confused. Tony and Mark started to stir as they sat up slowly confused.

The captain watched them carefully as he went to make a call to the doctor.

"Doctor, I'd like you to come here straight away to check on the earthlings." The captain said.

"What? What is wrong captain? And why didn't you inform me sooner? I'll be right there."

The doctor should have been informed already. What was the deal here? Didn't the lieutenant arrive there he should have? Well he'll have to see to his lieutenant later he had four sets of eyes staring at him waiting for answers.

"No doubt you all have some serious questions. I shall of course answer them the best I can. However, you all need to be checked out by our doctors before I answer your questions." The captain said.

The four men stared at him in the same way as when they abducted them. _Hurry up! I can't stand looking at those eyes like that._


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor arrived to find the place a complete mess. "What happened here?" The doctor asked looking around.

The captain began explaining what happened in their own language so as to not upset the earthlings. The doctor pulled out his equipment, "didn't the lieutenant tell you what happened? I had him taken to your office." The captain said.

"The Lieutenant? No he never showed up." The doctor said as he began to scan Michael. "Damn it! Someone is messing with my command doctor!"

"Who would want to do that?"

"I don't know doctor but I will find out. How are they?"

"There seems to be some major tearing in both of them. It shouldn't have happened, luckily everything is still intact. We certainly don't want this to happen again violent sex will damage it and then we'd have to start from scratch again. I can give them both some regeneration pills to heal the tearing they received. We'll have to postpone the experiments until they are fully healed I don't want them to die." The doctor said.

The captain nodded. "I will leave you to that doctor I shall go find the lieutenant now."

"Hey wait a minute what the hell is going on here?" Jethro asked. The others nodded in agreement wanting answers as well.

"I'll explain as soon as I find the lieutenant." The captain said before leaving.

The four men were silent for a few minutes after he left as the doctor continued to check them out. "Is it just me or does the captain and lieutenant seem to be something of an item?" Tony asked.

"That's ridiculous!" The doctor said.

"Why? They would make a cute couple." Michael said.

"Be that as it maybe they can't. Now take this." The doctor said giving Michael his medicine along with Jethro.

"Well, why can't they?" Tony asked.

"It's against regulations they have to focus on the mission not each other."

"What's this mission for anyway?" Mark asked.

The doctor was silent as he placed his things back in his bag. "I've said too much as it is. Now then I suggest you four get some rest I will be sending some food up for you later."

"Alright food!" Tony and Michael said together liking that idea a lot.

Mark and Jethro were silent _just what could they feed us?_

The captain roamed his ship looking for his lieutenant where the hell could he be? He went into a room to find the lieutenant lying naked in a bed desperate and needy looking. The two he had sent to take him to the doctor were there naked and arguing with each other as they grind against one another. The captain's guess was that the two fell into the trap they kissed the drug induced lieutenant and now they themselves were just as horny with need as the lieutenant.

This had to stop now. Thank god he didn't walk in on them fucking his lieutenant he didn't think he could handle that well. The lieutenant was his. He quickly pressed a button on the wall and let the water drench the three of them.

The three of them cried out as the cold water struck there heated bodies. The three of them came to their senses as they looked over at their captain who did not look pleased. "You two get dressed and back to your duties." The captain said.

They quickly did as they were told hurrying out the door not wanting to feel the captains' wrath on them. They felt bad for the lieutenant who was sure to get a serious talking to. The two couldn't look at each other anymore without blushing at what they were doing. They weren't expecting to have that aphrodisiac go into their system and make them have hot wild sex with each other. They certainly didn't want to become like the earthlings.

The captain just stood there by the door as the lieutenant slowly got up from the bed. "I'm sorry captain I don't know what came over me."

"It's not your fault lieutenant. Someone has been tampering with things I need your help finding who is responsible."

"Yes, captain I shall help you."

"There is some questions that need answering before we can go searching for who is responsible."

"Yes, the earthlings will want some answers."

"I wasn't technically talking about the earthlings' lieutenant."

The lieutenant found himself up against the wall with the captain against him. "Captain…" he said voice hitching a tad.

"Did either one of them penetrate you?" the captain asked with a growl.

"I…I don't think so?"

"Did you penetrate them?"

"I don't think so sir."

"Good, you're mine. This is mine." The captain said stroking the lieutenant's cock. "Yes captain yours." The lieutenant said with a moan.

"And this is mine." The captain said squeezing the lieutenant's firm buttocks.

"Yes captain!"

The captain bit at the lieutenant's shoulder leaving a bruise. "Damn your hot lieutenant! I want you to get checked out by our doctor."

"Yes, captain."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking I might put on a show in my quarters for my lover taking a few pictures of myself in my new outfit to send to them back home." The lieutenant said.

The captain narrowed his eyes before backing away he'd been indulging himself with his lieutenant who already has a lover back home. "I best go have that discussion with the earthlings." The captain said leaving.

The lieutenant just stood there for a few moments. Was he really that dense? The lieutenant found his captain ascetically pleasing there was no other who made the lieutenant feel this way. Well he'll fix this this evening.

The captain came back to the room where the earthlings were. He was agitated right now the lieutenant should have told him about his lover before they started something.

"Doctor…can I have a word with you." He asked the doctor.

The two stepped outside of the room. "Captain, I have some possible good news I have detected that the two are indeed pregnant. At least I think they are for some reason I didn't get a very good reading. I shall look again later just to make sure."

"Doctor I have a problem…"

"No, I don't want to hear it! I don't need to hear what kind of things you've been doing to the lieutenant. You didn't knock him up did you?"

"No, and how did you know about us?"

The doctor would have raised an eyebrow if he had one at that question. "Of course I do captain I'm not stupid."

"The lieutenant already has a lover and it isn't me. What am I supposed to do?"

_ Hmm the lieutenant has a lover? That's strange his records say he is single. _"I wouldn't worry too much about it captain now go in there and answer the nice earthlings questions."

The captain let out a sigh. Life was completely unfair!

"Alright gentlemen I'll take your questions now." The captain said putting on a fake smile and everything to show that nothing was bothering him.

"Why are we here?" Mark asked.

"You're all part of the experiment we are working on." The captain replied.

"Why us?" Tony asked.

"You four have a strong connection with each other we gathered it would work best with people who have a strong bond."

"What's this experiment for?" Jethro asked.

"It's to insure our survival." The captain said barely above a whisper.

Jethro didn't like the way he said that. "What do you mean?" Michael asked.

_Damn how am I supposed to tell them they're to get pregnant and bare offspring without them blowing up in my face? How will they react when the doctor confirms that they are pregnant? This wasn't how it was supposed to go damn it!_

The four of them waited for the captain to answer. 


	6. Chapter 6

The doors opened and the lieutenant came into the room. He glanced over at his captain the captain didn't give him a second glance as he continued on with the question that still needed to be answered. "To insure our survival we need to have children. Our race is slowly dying out by preserving our race with your help we have a chance to survive." The captain said. _There_ I said it without flat out saying we impregnated them.

The room was silent for a few minutes. "Are you trying to tell us you impregnated us and we are now carrying some alien baby?" Jethro asked surprisingly calmly.

"Well not exactly. We just placed our DNA inside two of you if any baby is formed it is fully the work of you and your spouse we just make it possible. The child will only have faint traces of our DNA. Your kind is the closes to our DNA, we've tried it on some other races and well… it didn't end well." The captain said.

"Ow…!" Tony yelled as he was properly slapped over the head. The hardest Jethro has ever hit him before. He glanced over at Jethro to see he was fuming his eyes spoke volumes.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as rubbed the back of his head.

"This is all your fault!" Jethro said with venom in his voice.

"How is this my fault?! You're the one who invited me to the cabin!"

"I never forced you to come! The only reason why you did was so you could fuck me! And you've done that royally fucked me up!"

"That's not true! I didn't come with you just so I could fuck you! I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend!"

"As if!" he gives him his famous glare "You hate nature! And as soon as we get there you wanted me in bed to fuck!"

"I'll admit that it would be nice to go pass the cuddling stages of our relationship and move forward to the next level. It was not my attention to just fuck you Jethro. I love you! I always have since the first time we met back in Baltimore."

"What a load of crap! You never really loved me you just wanted in my pants!"

Tony draws back as if Jethro had just slapped him across the face. "Jethro!? You can't really believe that! I love you…"

"Honestly Dinozzo! I was just another conquest for you like all those women you've dated!"

Tony lowered his gaze from Jethro he refused to let Jethro see him cry.

"I was just another on your list! Another to fuck and leave!" his blue eyes shine with unshed tears "Like Paula, Wendy, and Jeanne…you just fuck people over and then kick them to the curb!" He angrily wipes away the traitorous tears "You don't know the meaning of the word 'Love'… all you care about is getting your dick wet." He straightens up and holds out his arms. "Well congratulations! You're the first man to take down and fuck over 'The Great White'! The one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Tony narrows his eyes as he glares at him with tears clouding his green eye. "How dare you say I don't know what love is! The only reason you're taking this out on me…is because you don't want to fail our baby like you failed Kelly!"

Jethro clenched his fits no one talks about his little girl like that! The captain noticed the reaction now was the time to stop this nonsense. "Now that's enough!" the captain said getting in between the two of them. One of them threw a punch at the other; however, the punch hit the captain instead. The captain fell backwards from the hit the earthlings were stronger than he thought.

Jethro stormed off out of the room. Tony sat on the bed his face in his hands he felt horrible he didn't mean to bring Kelly into this he knew it was a touchy subject for him.

The lieutenant kneeled beside the captain "Captain are you alright sir?"

"Yea, I'm just fine lieutenant." The captain replied.

Michael was silent through this whole thing he felt Mark's strong wrap around him. "Michael, are you alright?" Mark asked concerned.

Michael started to laugh "It's funny when I said I wanted children I wasn't expecting this." Michael said as he ran his hands over his flat stomach hoping it was true even if it's a bit strange.

"You're not mad about this?" Mark asked.

"Well I'll admit I am not too pleased to be put in this predicament. But it's with you so I'm happy I'll get through it and we will have our family." Michael said.

Mark kissed his cheek. "Of course, I want you to pamper me."

"Don't I already do that?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but I am having your baby so you should pamper me twice as much. Oh and I still want to adopt a baby."

"You're kidding right? Michael isn't one kid enough for now to create our family?"

Michael shrugged. He glanced over at Tony who still looked like a wreck Michael didn't like seeing that look. He walked over to talk to Tony. "Tony…." He began "Tony…don't worry things will work between you and Jethro. Mark and I have had our share of bad fights, heck one of our biggest fights was just days before our wedding. Mark do you remember what the fight was about?"

"No not really." Mark replied.

Tony didn't want to hear about it. He didn't need their pity.

"Captain! The council is waiting to hear from you on our progress." Someone said through the overcome.

The captain let out a sigh as he went to talk to the council. "Captain should I go with you?" the lieutenant asked.

"No! I mean no thank you lieutenant I can handle the council on my own. You have work to do."

The lieutenant nodded in understanding, hiding his hurt under a calm expression. "I shall go and find the other earthling that walked off." The lieutenant said to the others before leaving.

The captain met with the head of the council through their screening. "Captain, how is the mission coming along?"

"Council Elder, we are working on the experiment it seems that the ones we have chosen are a good choice for our future. I believe since there DNA are similar to our own we shall have a successful mission."

"So, they're with child then?"

"Well, we're not a hundred percent sure yet the good doctor will be examining them later today."

"I see."

"Council Elder, I believe someone is deliberately trying to sabotage our mission."

"What do you mean captain?"

"Well, someone keeps putting the dial that lets out the aphrodisiac into the air on high making the earthlings fuck like crazy."

"Well that's good it means they're more likely to get pregnant then."

"But, isn't that dangerous for the fetus?"

"Captain your only concern is for a baby to be born from this. The fetus will be fine it's stronger than it looks it can take the brutal force."

"But what of the earthlings? Surely they can't keep going at it without dying from dehydration or something?"

"Captain I want you to head back to our planet so we can finish the process. The earthlings will be safer on our planet then on that ship out in space."

"Uh…yes sir."

"Good over and out."

The screen went blank leaving a bewildered captain. Did the council not care about the wellbeing of these earthlings? No he said they'd be safer on their planet he had nothing to worry about.

The lieutenant found Jethro pacing back and forth down the corridor. "Jethro…" the lieutenant said.

"Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you or your kind!"

"Jethro, I know I have no right to talk but think of this as a chance to start a new family. Of course you'll never forget your old family they'll always have a special place in your heart. You'll have a new family with the man you love and who loves you I can see it your eyes." the lieutenant said.

"How did you know about my old family?" Jethro asked.

"I gathered all I needed to know from your argument with Tony."

Jethro was silent for a moment. "I can't do this…"

"Jethro don't blame Tony it's not his fault for this. If anyone is to blame it is us for ruining your relationship. Come along, food should be prepared for you."

Jethro reluctantly went with the lieutenant he was still angry and wasn't sure he could possibly face Tony without blowing up in his face again.

A group of aliens came into the room bringing food for the earthlings. They lifted the lids to show an assortment of earth foods. The captain arrived "please eat up you all need to gain your strength." The captain said.

Jethro and the lieutenant came back at the time. Jethro glanced over towards Tony who looked at him. Jethro moved away from him not giving Tony another glance. He knew it wasn't Tony's fault for any of this it was these damn aliens. He didn't want to be pregnant it was unnatural for a man to be pregnant and now there is a strong possibly he could be pregnant. He loved Tony he saw an actual future with him, but this wasn't what he expected.

"Captain…" The lieutenant said wanting to get his attention. The captain ignored him "Do any of you have any more questions?"

Michael noticed the hurt look on the lieutenant's face even if it was only there for a moment.

"I have a question, is it true about what the Sumerians said in their ancient texts about the Annunaki?" Mark asked.

The captain glanced over at Mark. "I'm afraid our knowledge about the Annunaki is just as limited as yours. Our only knowledge is from what our ancestors have told us."

"So you're not the Annunaki then?"

"I'm afraid not."

The doctor came back after the four of them had finished eating to run some more test. Jethro didn't say anything but he narrowed his eyes at the doctor as he ran his test.

"I shall have the test results first thing tomorrow." The doctor said as he gave the captain a look telling him he wanted to talk to him privately later.

Tony and Jethro split up it wasn't a good idea for them to stay together right now. Tony and Jethro got separate rooms for the night.

"Captain we got a problem." The doctor said when he got the captain alone.

"What is it doctor?"

"We have a situation…if those two aren't bonded together, it can seriously injure the baby. You know as well as I do that in order to have a healthy baby the parents have to have strong bond together."

"That means they are…? That is a major problem what can we do?"

"We got to make sure they're together. The baby will feel the rip between it's parents and the baby will have problems." The doctor said.

"This is so exciting I can't wait until the good doctor gives us the results." Michael said with a smile as he ran his hand down his stomach.

"I love you Michael." Mark said kissing his cheek.

"Mark? I'm concerned."

"Hmm…?

"Those two need help there's got to be something we can do for them. They deserve each other they got to remember why they fell in love with each other in the first place. They got to see that this is a gift that they can share together. It should strengthen their relationship not break it apart."

"Michael, not everyone is like us. We will do what we can to help for now though let's get some sleep.

The lieutenant thought of a way to get his captain's attention. He went to his closet and pulled out his new outfit to wear. He took a few pictures of himself in his outfit and then sent it to his captain with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The captain lay down on his bed depressed and agitated. This day was probably the worst day of his life so far. The mission wasn't going well two of the earthlings gotten in a heated argument practically breaking up their relationship. Which is not good, especially if what the doctor told him was true? The baby will need both its parents. The other reason was the one he loved more than anything has another lover that wasn't him. He was probably sending pictures of himself in some sexy outfit right now to his lover.

"Maybe I should get some work done? That should keep my mind off things right? No, screw it I'll just go to sleep." He said to himself as he turned over and had the lights turned off in his room. He closed his eyes as he heard "You got mail!"

He sat up with a start. Who would email him at this hour of the night? He got up from the bed and went to check it.

He opened the email and his eyes went wide at what he saw his lieutenant in the outfit. He wore a pair of black leather boots, a pair of well-formed shorts that hugged his ass and his front was transparent he could see his privates easily. The captain's mouth was a gap as his eyes were glued to the screen. He looked at the next picture of himself spread out on the bed looking so inviting. He suddenly heard a knock at his door that startled him.

He quickly closed the email and allowed the doors to open. Standing in his doorway was his lieutenant standing in nothing but a loose robe. The captain was shocked he couldn't find his voice as he stared at his lieutenant.

"Good evening captain I hope I'm not disturbing anything?"

"Um…uh…no not at all lieutenant please come in."

"Thank you captain I was curious if you were interested in…"

"Yes, lieutenant when you said you planned on sending pictures to your lover I was torn. I felt like I was fooling around with someone who has a significant other."

"Captain, when I said I was going to take pictures to send to my lover I meant you."

"Yes, I see that now."

"I love you captain I know I shouldn't considering our occupation and all, but I do you're my soul mate, my other half."

The captain could only smile at his lieutenant as he led him to his bed. The lieutenant removed the robe revealing his creamy pale skin the captain attacked him with his mouth kissing him everywhere. The two lay down on the bed the captain began ravishing his lieutenant "Captain…" the lieutenant said between kisses.

The captain pulled his lieutenant up off the bed. "Captain where are we going? I thought…" the lieutenant was silenced as the captain kissed him again before leading him into another room. The lieutenant looked around the room as the captain slipped out of his own clothes and slipped into the water. The captain held out his hands towards his lieutenant his lieutenant walked into the water to join his lover.

The captain began kissing his lips and down his neck. "Captain…"

The captain's hands ran up and down that creamy backside as he continued kissing him. "Captain, I think I forgot something…"

"Are you kidding?"

"It's best to be careful sir; I don't want to lose my job or anything."

The captain smiled as he reached for a condom and some sensual oil. "Don't worry lieutenant I won't have you worrying about losing your job."

"Captain, thank you." The lieutenant said kissing his cheek.

The captain opened the condom "It broke."

"How could it break you haven't even put it on yet?"

"It's expired."

"Oh…"

The two were silent for a while in the water. "What the hell." The lieutenant said as he attacked the captain's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Captain…could you call me by first name instead of my title?" the lieutenant asked as the captain kissed his cream colored body.

"Oh um…uh?" the captain said still kissing his lieutenant mind going blank at his lieutenants name.

"Kalani." The lieutenant said.

"Oh Kalani!" the captain said as he rubbed his cock at the lieutenant's entrance. When the head of his cock pushed inside Kalani let out a loud scream. "Captain!"

The captain bit at his shoulder as he pushed more of himself inside. "Kalani, I maybe your captain but could you call me by my name instead?"

"Landrek!" Kalani cried out as he was properly filled by his captain's thick cock.

The two of them began to move back and forth in the water each moaning, panting and screaming the other's name. Kalani couldn't take it any longer as his need rose through him and shot out into the water. He let out a cry of his lover's name as his essence filled the tub.

Landrek felt the grip of Kalani's insides tighten around him milking him for all that he was worth. Landrek hollered as his climax took over and he filled his lieutenant with his seed. When the captain pulled out he picked up his lieutenant and brought him back to his bedroom where he set him gracefully down.

"Captain…."

"Lieutenant, I am not your captain in this room."

Kalani blushed a little "Landrek…"

"Yes, Kalani?" Landrek asked.

The captain got on the bed and crawled to his lieutenant wrapping his arms around the alien he's loved since the first day he met him.

The lieutenant forgot what he wanted to say to him as he snuggles closer to him for warmth. Landrek wrapped a blanket around the both of them and they fell asleep.

Meanwhile….

Mark lay in bed with Michael. "I love you Michael." Mark said kissing his husband.

"Mmm….Mark." Michael said enjoying the kisses his husband gave him.

Neither of them noticed the strange aroma the filled their room as they both became intoxicated by the other.

Tony lay alone in his own room Jethro had taken a separate room away from him. Tony felt miserable this whole vacation with his boyfriend had gone down the toilet. He wished there was some way he could get back into Jethro's good graces and his love again. He missed him so much lying in bed alone wasn't going to help he knew Jethro didn't want to see him right now. Perhaps Jethro will come around.

Tony got up from his bed knowing he wasn't going to sleep. Maybe a nice long walk around this ship will tire him out.

Jethro lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly the door to his room opened. "Jethro…" Tony said at the doorway.

Jethro let out a sigh as he opened the blankets to let Tony slip inside with him. "Come on Tony." Jethro replied.

Tony came over and crawled in bed with him. "Jethro I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. You didn't fail Kelly you did everything you could and you won't fail our baby." Tony said as he laid his head on Jethro's shoulder.

Jethro ran his fingers through Tony's hair a few times. As he ran his fingers through his hair Tony's hair came out Jethro held a wig in his hands. "What the….?"

The image of Tony vanished and an alien took his place. The alien just gave a creepy smile Jethro wanted to scream but the scream was caught in his throat. The alien pinned Jethro down with ease keeping Jethro immobile. "Get your grubby hands off me!" Jethro yelled.

Tony roamed around the ship he came across a security area. He glanced at the cameras to find Mark and Michael in their own fucking like rabbits. _That can't be good for them? _Tony thought to himself. He headed onward when he passed Jethro's room he was debating on whether he should go inside and apologize and whether it would be even worth it. As he thought about it he thought he heard a noise coming from inside.

Not waiting anymore he opened the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

What Tony saw as he walked in shocked the hell out of him. There was Jethro lying in bed with an alien on top of him doing god only knows what. "Get your hands off my Jethro!" Tony yelled as he charged at the alien. The alien didn't move he just waited for Tony before he grabbed him and thrown him across the room as if he was nothing. Tony got up from where he was thrown a bit dazed from the force that he was thrown. However, that didn't stop him from attacking the alien again who ran one of his long fingers over Jethro's abdomen as if he was making notes of where to cut for future reference.

Tony raced over to the alien and attempted to put him into a lock hold. The alien grabbed at Tony's arm and pulled it away from him. The alien spoke in his native language before laughing hysterically.

"Leave Jethro alone you bastard!" Tony yelled as he punched the alien square in the face. His punch left the slightest hint of a bruise.

The captain was in a pleasant sleep when one of his crewmembers tried to contact him.

"Captain! We have a situation concerning the earthlings." The alien called out to him.

The captain let out a groan as he slowly got up from the bed. He glanced over at his lieutenant who was just waking up he had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" the lieutenant asked.

"Shh…go back to sleep I'll take care of it."

"But…?"

The captain smiled as he placed a kiss on his lieutenant's forehead. "I'll be back soon." Once he got his lieutenant to lay back down he headed out to check on the situation with the earthlings. He headed down the corridor to check on the earthlings. He stopped to check on the first set of earthlings only to see the aphrodisiac permeating the air in the room.

"Son of a…! What the hell is going on! Turn that off." He told his subordinate.

"I can't sir."

"Why the hell not! Do I have to reprimand you?"

"Uh…no sir, but someone has jammed the controls I can't turn off the valve that expels the pheromones."

The captain swore under his breath. Someone was messing with his command he had to get those two out of there to clear their heads from the pheromones. He quickly put on a mask so he wouldn't inhale the pheromones and broke the door down. He stormed into the room pulling the two sweaty earthlings apart as he tried to get out of there.

Not easy when the two of them are grinding their erections into your thigh. These two were pretty far gone as they began kissing him not even caring who they were with at this point. Hopefully once he got them out of here they'd start coming around again. He carried both men out of the room and laid them up against the far wall.

Those two would be coming around soon now he had to go check on the other earthlings. He went inside the room where the silver haired pregnant one had stayed. What he saw horrified him; the pregnant one was cowering in the corner while one of his subordinates was fighting fiercely with the other earthling.

He quickly broke up the two pulling them away from one another. He looked from one to the other waiting for an explanation. When neither one of them spoke up to explain themselves, the captain pulled his subordinate out of the room to have a discussion with him in private.

Once both aliens left the room Tony walked over to Jethro. "Jethro…" Tony said in a soft spoken voice.

Jethro looked up at Tony before quickly wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay Jethro I'm here and I'm sorry."

Jethro just held onto him tighter "I want to go home."

"I know…I do too I won't let them hurt you Jethro."

"I'm not ready for this Tony, having children never even crossed my mind when I got together with you. What are they going to do with us? Do they plan on just taking the baby once it's born? Are they going to continue forcing me to give birth to several more babies in the future making me a baby maker?"

"Jethro…calm down it will be okay. Just think of it this way, it's a second chance at getting something back from what you lost. I know you; you want your old life back with Shannon and Kelly watching your daughter grow up. You never got a chance now you can have it all back." Tony said with a smile.

Jethro couldn't help but smile sheepishly back at Tony. Tony was right this was his chance to have a family again and with Tony. He subconsciously ran his hand down near his abdomen where his child was growing still not believing he was pregnant, but he knew he was. He felt a hand covering his own Jethro looked up at Tony "I'm going to be a father again I'd never thought it would happen." Jethro said with a laugh.

"Yea and with me. I always wanted to be a father and being a father with you is like a dream come true." Tony said joining in on the laughter.

Mark and Michael came too finding themselves in a secluded area being monitored. "I see you both are coming around good there has been some tear, but nothing to severe thank goodness and the baby is doing just fine." The doctor said.

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked.

"It seems someone is trying to sabotage our research as it were endangering you in the process. Not to worry though everything is fine." The doctor said.

Mark and Michael glanced over at one another not really believing any of this. "Michael are you alright?"

"Yeah Mark I'm fine just a little sore is all."

"Sorry." Mark said with a frown.

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault."

"Just what do you think you were doing?" the captain asked thoroughly pissed.

The subordinate didn't say anything which just angered the captain more.

"If we want this mission to be successful we have to get the earthlings to trust us. What you just did set us back now they are terrified of us. You shall be severely punished for your actions."

The subordinate looked up at him and smiled innocently looking.

The lieutenant came by "Lieutenant I want you take him down to the holding cell and keep him there until we arrive back at our home planet."

"Aye aye sir!" the lieutenant said taking the subordinate down to the holding cell.

"So, how long have you and the captain been sleeping together?" The subordinate asked.

"My relationship with Landrek is simply platonic we're friends along as captain and lieutenant."

"Yeah sure, you can't fool me lieutenant I know the two of you have been intimate behind closed doors. What do you think the head council will do if they heard about this? The captain would be stripped of his command on this ship and you…you'd be demoted and exiled or who knows what."

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to make sure I don't get tried for this shit. I didn't do anything wrong it was for the good of the mission."

"How so?"

"Of course besides that there is one bit of service you can do for me."

"I am not going to have sex with you."

"Fine, enjoy yourself until we get back home you'll be humiliated."

The lieutenant turned and walked away too angry and upset to even speak. "I'll be here in case you change your mind." The subordinate said.

Now alone in his locked cell the subordinate could only smile things were going according to plan. This knowledge will eat at the lieutenant until he can't take it anymore and comes down here in the hopes that he'll keep quiet about the captain and his relationship.


End file.
